The purchasing public is relatively unaware and uninformed when it comes to the purchasing of cuts of meat. Present day practices in the sale and selection of cuts of meat result in losses to both the store owner and the retain purchaser. These practices include the sale of relatively large portions of the carcass such as either a side of beef which weighs on the order of 250 to 290 pounds. The price of these cuts per pound is comparatively low but the cutting loss of this would be on the order of 40 to 80 pounds, which waste consists of bones and fat. The other present practice is for the customer to purchase the small trimmed cuts on the order of several pounds that have been wrapped and placed on display at a relatively high price per pound. Between these large cuts and small cuts there are the primal cuts of meat, i.e., beef round beef sirloin, beef rib, beef chuck, and pork loin, that have a substantial part of the bone and fat removed and if purchased by the customer would provide a substantial savings to both the customer and the store. The present purchaser is generally uninformed as to the advantages of purchasing primal cuts of meat and is further uninformed as to what sub-cuts can be derived from each primal cut.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel sales display for merchandising cuts of meat and method for merchandising certain desirable cuts of meat in food stores.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sales display for and method of merchandising meat in which meat in general is brought to the attention of the customer as well as the desirability of purchasing certain primal cuts as well as to enhance the sale of meat.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a sales display and method for merchandising selected cuts of meat wherein relatively lightweight, three-dimensional, non-perishable replicas of primal cuts of beef and/or pork are displayed in a store, preferably adjacent a meat counter with indicia identifying each cut of meat and with replicas of certain sub-cuts of meat associated with the primal cuts to attract and inform the customer and thereby benefit both customer and seller.